


Godność Sharpe'a

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Od kiedy tego ranka pułkownik Rosewood niemalże siłą wcisnął mu swego zapasowego wierzchowca, argumentując, że dowódca kompanii musi godnie się prezentować, Richard Sharpe miał wrażenie, że jego godność oraz szacunek podkomendnych, na które tak ciężko pracował, w ciągu kilku godzin zmalały o połowę.





	

**Godność Sharpe'a**

 

Od kiedy tego ranka pułkownik Rosewood niemalże siłą wcisnął mu swego zapasowego wierzchowca, argumentując, że dowódca kompanii musi godnie się prezentować, Richard Sharpe miał wrażenie, że jego godność oraz szacunek podkomendnych, na które tak ciężko pracował, w ciągu kilku godzin zmalały o połowę. Ten czterokopytny diabli pomiot miał za nic jego stopień, sławę, bohaterskie osiągnięcia, a także mordercze spojrzenia oraz wymyślne przekleństwa, i najzwyczajniej w świecie robił z nim, co chciał. Już parę minut po wymarszu przeklęte bydlę wyczuło niedoświadczenie jeźdźca i zamiast człapać grzecznie za piechotą, skręciło w najbliższą kępę krzaczków. Ignorując starania Sharpe'a, by zmusić je do powrotu na drogę, konisko zajęło się obgryzaniem gałązek, łypiąc jedynie od czasu do czasu na jeźdźca irytująco niewinnym wzrokiem. Kiedy Richardowi udało mu się wreszcie – przy użyciu odrobiny siły – przekonać tę cholerną chabetę, że na obiad trzeba najpierw zapracować, i kapitan na moment odetchnął z ulgą, przekonany, że teraz będzie już mógł cieszyć się jazdą, która była wszak podobno wygodniejsza niż pokonywanie dziesiątek mil dziennie na piechotę, ni z tego, ni z owego przez drogę przebiegła wiewiórka i diabelne bydlę spłoszyło się tak bardzo, że wyrwało naprzód cwałem, nie zważając na jeźdźca. Gdy parę mil i zadrapań na twarzy od smagających go gałęzi później Richard zdołał w końcu opanować tę swołocz, zorientował się, że nie ma nawet pojęcia, gdzie pozostała jego kompania. Chwilę później instynkt strzelca na szczęście zaczął znów działać jak należy i oficer bez większego trudu odnalazł swoich, jednak kpiące spojrzenia i stłumione chichoty żołnierzy powiedziały mu wszystko, czego do tej pory tylko się domyślał. Od celu dzieliły ich trzy dni. Trzy długie dni...

_Trzy godziny później..._

– W lewo, mówię! Przeklęte bydlę! Tam jest lewo!  
Po kolejnym szarpnięciu za wodze koń zwrócił wreszcie łeb w żądanym kierunku, myśląc zapewne, że zwiedzie jeźdźca tym pozornym posłuszeństwem. Cóż jednak z tego, kiedy reszta zwierzęcia nadal podążała w prawo.  
– Musi pan docisnąć jeszcze łydkę, sir. Sama wodza nie wystarczy – poinstruował go usłużnie porucznik Price, którego, podobnie jak Sharpe'a, nie było stać na własnego wierzchowca.  
Kapitan spiorunował go wzrokiem tak skutecznie, że młodszy oficer natychmiast wrócił na swoje miejsce w szeregu, potykając się po drodze o własne nogi. Ostatecznie Richard uznał jednak, że obecnie gotów jest użyć każdego, nawet najbardziej desperackiego sposobu, by zmusić tę podłą bestię do posłuszeństwa, zacisnął więc zęby i sprzedał konisku kopniaka w bok. Efekt przekroczył wszelkie oczekiwania – zaskoczone zwierzę odskoczyło w lewo tak gwałtownie, że jeździec stracił równowagę i na moment zawisł na jego szyi, zaś maszerujący obok piechurzy rozpierzchli się w popłochu, by uniknąć zderzenia. Sharpe miał dość. Stłumił przekleństwo – tylko dlatego, że słyszeli go podkomendni, którym i tak zapewnił już dziś niezłą rozrywkę – i zeskoczył z siodła. Znalazłszy się na ziemi, odetchnął z ulgą. Jak dobrze było znów poczuć grunt pod stopami!  
– Pułkownik Rosewood z pewnością będzie chciał wiedzieć, jak się sprawuje jego wierzchowiec – zagadnął go sierżant Harper, niby mimochodem, lecz w jego oczach Sharpe dostrzegł błysk rozbawienia.  
Już chciał ofuknąć bezczelnego Irlandczyka, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że ten może mieć rację. Nowy dowódca South Essex święcie wierzył, że dopiero koń zrobi z Sharpe'a – awansowanego z prostego żołnierza syna dziwki – prawdziwego oficera. Na nic się zdały protesty kapitana – pułkownik dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie przyjmie oferowanego mu zwierzęcia po dobroci, zostanie zmuszony do tego rozkazem. Jak więc Richard wytłumaczy mu teraz, że jazda na tak szlachetnym wierzchowcu najzwyczajniej w świecie go przerosła?

Sharpe rozejrzał się po żołnierzach z lekkiej kompanii i zatrzymał wzrok na Chosen Men.  
– Hagman, do mnie! – rozkazał.  
Stary kłusownik posłusznie zbliżył się do oficera i pytająco uniósł brew.  
– Wspominałeś zdaje się coś o tym, że nadal boli cię noga po ostatniej potyczce? – zapytał kapitan dostatecznie głośno, by usłyszeli go podkomendni.  
Hagman wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprzeczyć, ale otrzymawszy kuksańca od Harpera, energicznie pokiwał głową.  
– Świetnie, wsiadaj na mojego konia. Nie mogę przecież pozwolić, by mój najlepszy i najbardziej doświadczony strzelec niedomagał, kiedy natkniemy się na żabojadów. – Sharpe uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Teraz nikt mu niczego nie zarzuci... Dumny z własnej przebiegłości, dołączył do porucznika Price'a na czele szeregu.

Jego radość została zmącona dopiero wieczorem, kiedy ośmielony lepszym humorem dowódcy sierżant Harper dosiadł się do niego i mruknął dyskretnie:  
– Kto by pomyślał, że z Dana taki dobry jeździec...  
Dopiero wtedy Richard uświadomił sobie nie tylko, że sam nie zwrócił na ten fakt uwagi, ale też że reszta kompanii musiała dojść do tego samego wniosku, co Irlandczyk: w przeciwieństwie do oficera, strzelec Hagman nie miał najmniejszych problemów z opanowaniem pułkownikowego folbluta.

_Jeśli Rosewood powie jeszcze choć słowo o tym, jak koń dodaje godności oficerowi, poderżnę mu gardło jego własnym pałaszem._

 

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Niechęć Sharpe'a do koni pochodzi z kanonu książkowego. Umiejętności jeździeckie Hagmana z kolei są jedynie moim headcanonem, który wziął się z jakichś trzech sekund w Sharpe Justice, gdzie w tle jednej ze scen zawsze moją uwagę przykuwa Hagman pochłonięty głaskaniem Ryśkowego konia. Wykorzystałam ten headcanon już w moim tasiemcu, więc nic nie szkodziło użyć go i tu, ale gdyby ktoś jednak chciał bardziej logicznego wytłumaczenia, to proszę bardzo: pod koniec Sharpe's Eagle faktycznie Hagman wydaje się być ranny w nogę, zaś ponieważ był to najstarszy, najbardziej doświadczony i najzdolniejszy ze strzelców, nieraz miał u Sharpe'a specjalne prawa, więc faktycznie kapitan oddający mu konia nie wzbudziłby raczej niczyjego zdziwienia. Pułkownik Rosewood to wymysł mojej wyobraźni, ale South Essex miał tylu dowódców, że nikt nie zauważy jednego dodatkowego, prawda? ;)


End file.
